Una oportunidad de amar SesshomaruXAhome
by Lizeth Reedus
Summary: Una oportunidad para Sesshōmaru y Kagome ¿podrá existir el amor entre ellos dos? ¿Podría el gran Sesshōmaru caer enamorado de una humana?
1. Capítulo 1

Esta historia se abarca a partir del capítulo 7 donde Sesshōmaru e Inuyasha van a la tumba de su padre.

—❝El mundo he de cambiar  
para ir a un futuro ideal  
en donde no reine el mal  
lo hare con decisión  
un mundo lleno de esplendor  
es mi ilusión...❞—

* * *

Sesshōmaru acaba de transformarse en el gran Perro-Bestia ya todos estaban afuera de la tumba de los medios hermanos.

-Amo Inuyasha ¿Qué le parecen los poderes de colmillo de acero?- preguntó la pulga Myoga

-No digas tonterías esta espada vieja sólo sirve para defenderme-

-¿Entonces lo que le dejo su padre no es un gran tesoro?- la pulga Myoga estaba decepcionado y rápidamente se escapó y huyó del lugar donde estaba la pelea.

-¡Demonios! ¿Realmente podré salvarme con la ayuda de esta espada?- no pudo ni continuar porque Sesshōmaru lo atacó retrocedió rápidamente y le regreso el ataque.

-¡Tu puedes Inuyasha ese ataque logró afectarle un poco!- dijo una muy entusiasmada Ahome

-Estas loca, no le hizo ningún rasguño-

-Esa espada te pertenece ¿no es así? digas lo que digas yo confiare en todos tus poderes-

-Oye ¿estas segura que es tan fácil? Por mi no hay ningún problema ya que soy muy resistente en cambio tu es probable que mueras-

-Entonces todo esta perdido- Ahome empezó a llorar

-¿Ay que sucede? ¿Mis palabras fueron las que te hicieron llorar? ¡No llores!- Inuyasha estaba muy preocupado

-¡¿Y qué quieres, que ría?!-

Mientras ellos dos hablaban Sesshōmaru se dio cuenta que esa humana era importante para su medio hermano fue en ese momento que se le vino una idea a la cabeza.

Con un rápido movimiento alejo a Inuyasha con un fuerte golpe teniendo la oportunidad de agarrar a esa humana.

-¡INUYASHA!- grito la mujer

-Miserable- Inuyasha trato de levantarse pero se le dificultaba mucho- ¡Suéltala- el sólo observó como se convirtió en una esfera de luz y desaparecía.

-Amo bonito espere no me dejé solito con este- después de decir eso Jaken empezó a correr y se perdió de la vista de Inuyasha.

Sesshōmaru ya estaba en su forma normal aventó a la mujer al suelo y la miro con mucho desprecio.

-Tu vida por la espada de mi padre- dijo fríamente

-¡ESTAS LOCO!-ella empezó a lanzarle piedras mientras seguía en el suelo

-Estúpida humana insolente-dijo para luego ir a su lado rápidamente y sujetarla del brazo derecho

-¡Inuyasha va a venir por mi y te dará tu merecido!-

El estaba perdiendo en control, estaba muy molesto pero sabía que si la golpeaba para callarla su cuerpo débil no resistiría mucho y no le serviría de nada si estuviera muerta.

Mira a su lado y vio el lago, la miro fijamente ella seguía gritando y la aventó con el agua fría la humana se callaría.

Lo que no espero era que la ropa "extraña" que tenía Ahome al momento que calló al agua la falda color verde aqua se subió por completo dejando ver su ropa interior color negro y eso resaltaba muy bien sus largas piernas, ella con sus dos manos la bajo.

-¡Pervertido no mires!-

El se sonrojo y miro para otro lado, ¡si el gran Sesshōmaru estaba todo rojo!

-No soy un per..vertido-su voz no se escuchaba como siempre y el se dio cuenta, por su orgullo no quería admitir que estaba avergonzado.

Se acercó a ella y la sacó de ahí mientras miraba para otro lado, pero cuando iba a alejar su brazo se dio cuenta que su garra estaba atorada en la ropa superior de la mujer, la jalo y con eso rasgo sin querer la prenda de la chica, dejándola solamente con su brasier (aunque el no sabía exactamente lo que era) la miro totalmente sonrojada, temblando de frío.

-En verdad no era mi intención mujer- la miro a los ojos- a decir verdad no tenía ni tengo deseos de mirar tus miserias-

-¡¿Qué?!- eso le dolió y no porque quiera algo más con el o algo parecido pero simplemente la idea de que le dijeran algo así a cualquiera la lastimaría ¿su ego quizás?

-¿Quieres decir que soy fea?-

-Los humanos son desagradables-

-No te estoy preguntando eso, ¿Soy fea si o no?- pero el no contesto-¡Mira primero me secuestras, me arrojas al lago, miras bajo mi falda, me quitas mi blusa! ¡¿No te enseñaron modales?!

El se acercó a ella ya lo tenía arto, le dio un golpe en su cara y la dejo en el suelo, pero ocurrió otra cosa que no esperaba, gracias al golpe y los movimientos bruscos algo se desabrocho, dejando los pechos de la joven a la total vista de él, de nuevo estaba sonrojado, apenado y su orgullo estaba por los suelos.

-¡PERVERTIDO!-

* * *

¡Hasta aquí el capítulo!  
Si quieren que continúe dejen un comentario por favor en verdad sería de mucho apoyo y también para saber si hay alguien leyendo esto.

¡Gracias!

Lizeth Reedus / 4 de Enero del 2017


	2. Capítulo 2

—❝El mundo he de cambiar  
para ir a un futuro ideal  
en donde no reine el mal  
lo hare con decisión  
un mundo lleno de esplendor  
es mi ilusión...❞—

* * *

-No soy un per...-dejo de hablar cuando noto que la humana estaba llorando se sintió impotente cuando la miro en el suelo semi-desnuda con una marca de su palma de la mano en su cara.

-No me tomes a la fuerza por favor- ella suplicaba

-No lo haré eres sólo una asquerosa humana-

-Pero me quitaste mi ropa-

-Eres una humana nunca me sentiría atraído por ti-

-¿Cuáles son tus intenciones?- torpemente se cubría sus pechos mientras lágrimas rodaban en sus mejillas

Aún así el no contesto sólo se sentó cerca de un árbol y se recargo en el. Estaban a una considerable distancia del Hanyō conociéndolo y sabiendo que no tenía sus mismas habilidades llegaría a ellos en tres días; los cuales debía estar con esa patética mujer hasta entonces.

En esos momentos ya había oscurecido la volvió a mirar, tenía miedo y seguía mojada pero eso a él no le importaba, pero luego recordó lo impulsivo que era Inuyasha si ella moría el llegaría dispuesto a una batalla, y obviamente el ganaría pero no estaba dispuesto a perder su valioso tiempo, Inuyasha era solo otro ser inferior, ¿Qué haría entonces? Cerró los ojos y dio un suspiro odiaba a esa mujer por lo que lo haría hacer.

Empezó a quitarse su armadura, Ahome sorprendida empezó a imaginar que tanto le podía hacer, si el se quitaba eso sólo había un motivo, ¡No, no, no! debía conservar su virginada, su primera vez no podía ser así ni mucho menos con alguien que no amaba.

-Humana-la llamo sin abrir los ojos

-Sesshō...maru- dijo Ahome casi en susurro cuando el la tomo de la mano y la trajo a su pecho se encontraba asustada en los brazos del hermano de Inuyasha casi desnuda, su actitud rezongona y fuerte no estaba, ya que se sentía muy intimidada por él.

Mientras tanto Sesshōmaru sentía que perdía su orgullo y su dignidad sólo porque esa mujer no podía resistir algo de frío, sus intenciones no eran más que brindarle calor, así que por eso se quito su armadura para poder acercarla a él ya que su armadura de acero con púas la podían lastimar para variar.

-Esto nunca más se volverá ocurrir y más te vale que nadie se entere de esto-

Ahome lo miro sin embargo no podía dar crédito a lo que sucedió Sesshōmaru seguía con los ojos cerrados ella estaba sentada sobre el con cada pierna a los costados, su falda estaba subida gracias por la posición en la que se encontraba, sus manos seguían en sus pechos.

Los brazos de Sesshōmaru la sujetaban de la cadera fue en ese momento se dio cuenta que la piel de la mujer estaba helada, no lograba darle calor, hizo que su estola la envolviera y junto más su cuerpo con el de la mujer, ella ya no soporto más, todos los acontecimientos del día la terminaron por afectar, cerró los ojos su cuerpo ya no le respondía y terminó por dejar caer su rostro en el pecho de Sesshōmaru; el cual abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa y la miro no sabía si estaba inconsciente o dormida pero no se alarmó porque sus latidos estaban normales.

El rostro de la mujer seguía sonrojado sus manos poco a poco fueron cayendo dejando que sus pechos tuvieran contacto con él, aunque llevaba puesto su kimono masculino sentía perfectamente los pechos de la mujer, se sonrojo y se regaño así mismo por tener esos pensamientos por una humana.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes que me haces hacer esto?- Aún sabiendo que no obtendría alguna respuesta la siguió mirando sus labios estaban un poco separados, era una tentación para el porque aunque fuera una humana no dejaba de ser una mujer atractiva.

Sin ser consciente de lo que hacía la beso, sus labios eran carnosos y eso le encantaba, con su mano derecha tomo uno de los pechos y lo masajeo, empezó a perder el control y sus ojos se volvieron rojos pero todo se detuvo cuando escucho decir:

-Amo Sesshōmaru... ¿Qué esta haciendo?- Jaken ya había llegado y se sorprendió con lo que estaba haciendo su amo- Es la mujer de Inuyasha-

-Cállate y vete-

-Pero am...- no terminó de hablar cuando vio la mirada de Sesshōmaru. Pronto se fue corriendo de ahí no podía intervenir en los asuntos de su amo.

-La mujer de Inuyasha- Sesshōmaru repudió lo que dijo Jaken pero era cierto aquella humana era la hembra de su medio hermano a lo que la miro con más detalle; no poseía la marca en su hombro que hacía que ningún otro ser la pudiera poseer, empezó a oler con detenimiento y calló en cuenta que aquella mujer no tenía rastro de olor de Inuyasha en su parte íntima.

No podía ser verdad que es mujer fuera pura, pero su actitud anterior lo confirmaba, aquella mujer no había sido tomada ni proclamada por otro macho.

-Nunca seré débil como mi padre, no tendré sentimientos por una humana- miro el cuerpo de la mujer- Pero el hecho de que te posea no significa que podría sentir algo por ti y siendo así también hacer sufrir a mi hermano

-¡¿Pero que estoy pensando?!- Quería acabar con la vida de aquella mujer por hacerlo actuar de esa manera. Quería llevar su mano a su frente se sentía como un verdadero tonto estar tan cerca de ella, de tocarla y de besarla. Pero cuando iba a subir su mano una de sus garras rasgo otra extraña prenda de la mujer (su falda)

-Lo que me faltaba- la había desnudado casi por completo pero otra vez sin intención alguna-Soy un pervertido-

* * *

¡Hasta aquí el capítulo!  
Si quieren que continúe dejen un comentario por favor en verdad sería de mucho apoyo, quiero saber si alguien se entretiene con lo que escribo y cada que veo un comentario me inspiro más.

¡Gracias!

Lizeth Reedus / 8 de Enero del 2017


	3. Capítulo 3

—❝El mundo he de cambiar  
para ir a un futuro ideal  
en donde no reine el mal  
lo hare con decisión  
un mundo lleno de esplendor  
es mi ilusión...❞—

* * *

Los rayos de sol se hacían presentes despertando a Ahome, abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose en los brazos de Sesshōmaru fue entonces cuando recordó todo lo que pasó.

Sintió como su cuerpo estaba cubierto, bajo la vista y observó que había algo que cubría su desnudez era de color blanco, peludo, cálido y suave.

Miro a Sesshōmaru el cual tenía los ojos cerrados, era muy distinto a Inuyasha, podrían tener el cabello y color de ojos similar pero aún así eran diferentes.

Tenía que ser honesta era atractivo tenía una luna de color azul morado y las franjas de color violeta en sus mejillas, todo eso era hermoso, levanto su mano y empezó a acariciarlo tenía la piel muy suave. Bajo sus caricias hacía sus labios y dio un roce muy delicado.

-Parece como si estuviera maquillado por las franjas que tiene en sus párpados, parece una mujercita por el cabello largo ¿se molestaría si le hago una trenza?- empezó a reírse por la idea- Es muy guapo- dijo casi en suspiro

-¿Eso crees humana?- Sesshōmaru abrió los ojos y una sonrisa arrogante se formó en su rostro.

Ahome estaba totalmente roja. Intento separarse de Sesshōmaru pero sus fuertes brazos no se lo permitían ¿Habrá escuchado lo de mujercita?

-¿Qué diría mi querido hermano si se entera que su mujer mi dijo "guapo"?-

-¡No soy la mujer de Inuyasha!- grito sonrojada

-Lo sé- Sesshōmaru se levantó del suelo aún sosteniendo a Ahome, la cual no alcanzaba tocar el suelo por la altura de él, era muy alto-Ahora serás mi esclava-

-¡Mira no se que te pasa por tu cabeza pero yo no seré esclava de nadie!- estaba totalmente enojada y lo colorado de su cara ya no era por vergüenza sino por su molestia hacia el comentario de Sesshōmaru.

-Las mujeres sólo sirven para eso- dijo con su semblante frío- Su función es obedecer a su macho y darle placer sin recibir nada a cambio, sólo la afortunada que sea marcada como esposa es las que debe tener crías.

-¡En donde yo vengo las mujeres son más capaces pueden tener más funciones, tienen los mismos derechos que los hombres y no son esclavas de nadie!- trato de alejarse de él, sin éxito lamentablemente- Si quieren estar con un hombre el deberá darle fidelidad y no tener a otras-

-Eso es absurdo, un macho puede tener cuanta mujer quiera claro sin tener bastardos, algo que mi padre no comprendió-

-¡El se enamoró!-

-El amor no existe- dijo calmadamente

En toda la conversación Sesshōmaru hablo con serenidad sin levantar la voz en ningún momento.

-No tengo idea de donde seas- dijo para romper el silencio que se formo- Pero ahora estas aquí en estas tierras y cumplirás tu única función-

-¿Cuál?-

-Servir a tu amo-

En ese momento llego Inuyasha, alejo a Ahome de Sesshōmaru y cuando la vio casi desnuda se enojó muchísimo, se quito la parte superior de su ropa para dársela para que pudiera cubrirse.

-¡QUÉ LE HICISTE INFELIZ!- Inuyasha estaba a punto de atacarlo pero Ahome se puso en medio de los dos

-¡Alto!- miro a los dos hermanos- No pueden seguir así, son familia quieran o no-

-Lamentablemente- dijo Sesshōmaru con odio- ¿No debías llegar en tres días?-

-Soy mejor de lo que piensas maldito-

-Los dos quieren demostrar que son mejores que el otro-suspiro para pensar bien en lo que iba a decir- hagamos un trato

-¿Qué trato?- preguntó Inuyasha sin dejar de mirar a Sesshōmaru

-Hay unos fragmentos que deben ser encontrados eso lo sabes muy bien Inuyasha, vamos a buscarlos nosotros tres, con mi habilidad de verlos y sentirlos puedo decirles dónde encontrarlos pero cada uno deberá luchar contra el ser que posea el fragmento quien obtenga más fragmentos al final obtendrá la perla y la espada-

-Eso es ridículo, soy el ser más fuerte y no necesito eso-

-Sesshōmaru míralo de este modo, demuéstrale a Inuyasha que aunque ganes la perla no la necesitas porque eres el mejor-dijo Ahome mirándolo a los ojos y pudo observar como daba otra sonrisa arrogante cuando escucho "porque eres el mejor"

-Yo no conviviré con ese maldito- Inuyasha estaba enojado

-Tienen miedo verdad- cuando Ahome dijo eso los dos hermanos la vieron incrédulos de lo que acababa de decir

-¿Miedo yo?- preguntó Inuyasha

-Si los dos, supongo que no son tan fuertes como aparentan y tienen miedo de que el otro le gane-

-Ahome...-

-Acepto- dijo Sesshōmaru para después dar media vuelta- Cuando yo obtenga más fragmentos demostrare que soy mejor que el y cuando gane la perla la destruiré para demostrar que no necesito eso-

Ahome estaba feliz ella sabía que con la ayuda de esos dos juntaría la perla más fácil y en corto tiempo pero aún así no tenía intenciones de darle la perla a ninguno de ellos sólo lo dijo para que la ayudarán.

Empezaría una aventura con los dos hermanos uno frío y sin sentimientos y el otro con actitud de un niño. Sonrío para luego decir:

-¡Que empiece la aventura con los hermanos más "dulces" del mundo!-

-Oye Ahome primero deberías buscar algo de ropa- Inuyasha aún no sabía que había pasado exactamente pero lo que si sabía es que si Sesshōmaru le hubiera hecho algo no estuviera tan tranquila.

-Oh cierto- dijo toda roja- ¡No miren!-

-Jaken...Jaken- llamo Sesshōmaru más no grito sólo alzó un poco la voz sabía que él estaba cerca esperando su llamado

-Aquí estoy amo bonito- salió de los arbustos torpemente

-Busca en la aldea más cercana algo para que se vista- dijo dándole la espalda y empezó a dirigirse al pie de un árbol para acostarse sobre su estola y cerrar sus ojos.

-Pero yo no estuve de cochinote con la mujer amo bonito-

En cuanto escucho lo que dijo Jaken abrió los ojos como platos y se sonrojo-¡Qué no soy un pervertido!- pero no estuvo muy seguro de lo que dijo en cuanto miro a la humana, su actitud, su forma de ser y su físico-Tonta mujer y todo lo que provocas-

* * *

¡Hasta aquí el capítulo!  
Si dejan comentarios habrá un nuevo capítulo pronto.

¡Gracias!

Lizeth Reedus / 11 de Enero del 2017


	4. Capítulo 4

AVISO Y MINI CAPITULO.

En verdad gracias por su apoyo y por seguirme se los agradezco mucho, pronto haré un capítulo mucho más largo.

* * *

—❝El mundo he de cambiar  
para ir a un futuro ideal  
en donde no reine el mal  
lo hare con decisión  
un mundo lleno de esplendor  
es mi ilusión...❞—

Ya había pasado meses desde que pasó el encuentro de los hermanos.

¿Quién iba a pensar que viajar con los hermanos "amorosos" tendría tantas bajas y altas?

Claro que Ahome no podía negar que era mucho más sencillo tener de su lado a Sesshōmaru, ya que con su simple presencia alejaba a cualquier demonio con malas intenciones.

Pero el equipo/grupo fue creciendo cada vez más, con cada día llegaba una nueva aventura y con eso un nuevo amigo.

La idea no era tan aceptada por Sesshōmaru, pero con el tiempo se adaptó más no dirigía palabra con ellos.

Ya en el grupo había una exterminadora llamada Sango y un monje llamado Miroku. Eran unos grandes amigos y compañeros para Ahome, Inuyasha poco a poco se convirtió en alguien especial para ella pero a pesar de eso, Ahome para el no.

Kikyo revivió, esa mujer de la cual Inuyasha no podía sacar de su corazón y que en varias ocasiones la confundía con ella.

Ahome no sabía exactamente que era lo que sentía cada vez que el la confundía con ella. ¿Acaso no ve que ella es muy distinta a ella?

...  
El día anterior fue muy pesado ya que cuando se dirigían a una aldea cercana se encontraron con una terrible noticia, una jovencita que estaba comprometida con un general fue ultrajada## por un demonio cuando ella fue en busca de unas plantas medicinales para su padre. La vida de aquella mujer estaba arruinada por completo, el la "marco". Mientras hablaban con unos aldeanos esa palabra no podía dejar de pasar por la cabeza de Ahome ¿Qué significaba eso?

-Oye Inuyasha-

-Ahora que Ahome-

-Ayer cuando estuvimos en la aldea, hubo algo que no entendí, ¿Qué significa eso de la "marca"?-

En cuanto ella preguntó eso todo el grupo detuvo su paso, incluso Sesshōmaru puso atención pero sin darse la vuelta.

-Humana, significa que esa otra humana ahora es su mujer y no puede estar con otro hombre-

-¿Es como casarse?-

-Algo parecido Ahome- contesto Sango

-¿Eso aún puede pasar aunque la mujer no quiera?

-Ellas no tienen de otra-

-Inuyasha te puede explicar mejor- comenzo hablar Sesshōmaru- Inuyasha ya marco a una humana-

* * *

¡Hasta aquí el capítulo!  
Si dejan comentarios habrá un nuevo capítulo pronto.

¡Gracias!

Lizeth Reedus / 14 de Marzo del 2017


	5. LEMON

Perdon pero necesitaba de su atención xd

AVISO

¿A quién le gusta Death Note?

Acabo de comenzar una historia donde tu eres la protagonista y en tus manos estará el destino de L.

L & TÚ

Esta historia trata de la hija de Watari que conoce a L, y como ella será pieza clave para el caso de Kira. L se empezara a interesar en ella, pero no sólo el sino también Light Yagami. Un pequeño dato, eres ciega.

《HISTORIA EN PROGRESO》  
Fecha del estreno de la historia: 20 de Marzo del 2017


	6. Capitulo 5

—El mundo he de cambiar

para ir a un futuro ideal

en donde no reine el mal

lo hare con decisión

un mundo lleno de esplendor

es mi ilusión...—

-¿Eso es cierto, Inuyasha?- No negaría que estaba muy sorprendida de aquella revelación.

-Si- La voz de Inuyasha era diferente, estaba casi apagada y tenía una mirada fría.

-Yo te conozco- empecé a decir- Estoy segura que no eres como ese demonio que violo a esa joven, si tu marcaste a alguien es porque la amas ¿No es así? Entonces, ¿Por qué no estas a su lado en estos momentos?-

-Ahome, creo que deberías dejar a Inuyasha en paz- me sugirió Sango

Era cierto, olvide por completo que ellos estaban ahí justo al lado de nosotros observando todo. Pero lamentablemente no sabía cómo parar, uno de mis defectos era ser un poco impulsiva y decir lo que pienso.

Este "pequeño" problema era el que más le molestaba a Sesshōmaru, a Inuyasha de igual forma, pero me soportaba un poco más.

-No, el debería estar con ella, ¿Qué piensa de que estés aquí en vez de estar con ella?-

-Está muerta…- sentí que todo el ambiente se convirtió en un incómodo momento. Esas dos palabras cambiaron todo por completo.

Nadie decía nada.

-Iba a ser padre…- Inuyasha continuo, mi rostro mostraba sorpresa y ese "iba" me hizo sentir tal mal ¿Por qué no podía simplemente quedarme callada solo por un momento?- Murieron los dos-

-Eso fue lo único bueno- giro mi cabeza para ver al dueño de esa voz- No debías permitir que se ensuciara más la sangre de nuestro padre, Inuyasha-

¿Cómo es posible que haga esos tipos de comentarios?

-Por favor, Sesshōmaru- dije casi en susurro para luego mirar a Inuyasha- Perdón, no era mi intención, yo no sabía-

-No importa- No podía creer lo que él estaba haciendo justo en ese momento, me dedico una honesta sonrisa llena de tranquilidad- Yo soy fuerte, puedo con todo-

Sabía que eso no era verdad, que incluso el más fuerte podía sentirse realmente mal. Después de unos segundos de silencio un andando salió de sus labios.

El día siguió un tanto normal, Sango y Miroku estaban casi siempre juntos, hablando de cosas tan simples, a veces no tenían la obligación de conversar, pero lo hacían, ellos disfrutan hablar hasta de las cosas más insignificantes.

Conforme avanzábamos por el bosque sentía que me observaban, sabía exactamente quién era, pero prefería no confrontarlo.

Lo más seguro es que él se preguntaba porque tenía que estar con nosotros tanto tiempo, yo sabía bien que el hermano mayor de Inuyasha siempre me miraba, tal vez me odiaba o algo por el estilo, pero no podía evitar pensar en que el empezó a cambiar un poco, pero solo conmigo, habían ocasiones en las que nos quedábamos solos, no era por nuestra intención, claro, simplemente eso ocurría cuando nos encontrábamos en una batalla.

Por lo tanto existían las veces que el grupo se llegaba a separar por unos momentos, yo al ser la más débil y sin tener mucha agilidad con el arco, siempre tenía que ser salvada, esa palabra, la odiaba tanto y es razonable porque era muy frustrante esa situación para mí.

En ocasiones me llegaba a sentir que ellos estarían mejor si yo no viajara con ellos, tenía que reconocer que lo único que hacía era retrasarlos por no poder protegerme sola.

Si tan solo fuera más fuerte.

De pronto una idea descabellada cruzo por mi cabeza, ¿Y si le pedía a Sesshōmaru que me entrenara? Sabía que él no tendría cuidado conmigo, y ese era el punto ¿De qué me sería útil si me atacaban reteniendo toda su fuerza mis amigos? Estaba completamente segura, le pediría ayuda a él.

Deje de pensar en eso cuando observe que más adelante del camino se encontraba una figura tendida en el suelo, me acerque un poco más para poder mirar mejor, cuando por fin vi que era no lo podía creer.

-¡Es una niña!- grite para luego ir corriendo, los demás salieron corriendo tras de mí, menos Sesshōmaru y Jaken como ya era de esperarse, el primero solo se detuvo cerca de un árbol mientras se recargaba en él, creo que estaba fastidiado.

-¡Ahome se está desangrando!- me dijo Inuyasha, él había llegado más rápido a ella por su rápida velocidad.

-Inuyasha…- dijo un poco apenada Sango cuando llego con él, ¿Por qué estaba apenada? Cuando llegue y vi el cuerpo de la niña obtuve la respuesta.

-Inu…yasha- me sentía avergonzada, llego Miroku después de mí y tan solo miro y se volteo para otro lado totalmente rojo.

-¡¿Por qué no la ayudas humana?!- Jaken ya se había acercado- ¡Está perdiendo mucha sangre, póngale algo ahí!-

-¡Si Ahome!-

-Señor Jaken…Inuyasha…- no sabía como explicarlo.

-Idiotas…- Sesshōmaru se hizo notar- Esta en esos días "especiales" del mes, ¿saben a lo que me refiero verdad?-

Inuyasha estaba tan rojo como su ropa, me acerque a él, la niña se encontraba en sus brazos, Inuyasha estaba sentado en el suelo sosteniéndola, ella tenía los ojos cerrados, supongo que estaba sufriendo cólicos muy fuertes.

-Niña, ¿Estas bien? ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Si, eso creo, mi nombre es Rin-

¡Hasta aquí el capítulo!

Si dejan comentarios habrá un nuevo capítulo pronto.

¡Gracias!

Lizeth Reedus / 05 de Abril del 2017


End file.
